Song For You
by neurofreez
Summary: AU. Yuuki works at a karaoke bar the Chairman owns. Kaname & Yuuki.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Yuuki works at a karaoke bar the Chairman owns. Kaname & Yuuki. AU, expect some OOC.

* * *

As her voice begins to taper off, so too does the music. Yuuki Cross took a deep breath and tried to relax her nervous self. In this moment she would often wonder if anyone could see her trembling, but knows how silly and untrue that thought is. Even with the bright lights aimed at her face, which cause her to perspire far more than they should, none of them would notice. A small blessing she is always grateful for. However, -he- is here again. Whenever she would glance around the audience, those dark eyes are always on her. It will be a while yet before she is able to calm.

Truth be told, Yuuki did not know exactly when that man started attending her performances. Kaien Cross was the one to point it out to her. Being her father and owner of this little karaoke bar, made mention of it while breaking the tragic news that the establishment would most likely be sold in the next few months. Understandably shocked at the announcement, she went to her best friend, Zero, for validation.

"...yeah, he's been coming here for a while now. Congratulations, Yuuki... you have your first stalker," Zero Kiriyuu started to say.

Blushing profusely, "Not about that! I mean..." Yuuki looked down for a moment, then back to Zero. "Are we really going to have to leave this place?"

He had looked at her for a time then before saying, "Everything changes. We can't say here forever."

Yuuki understood that perfectly. After all, Zero was her very first crush. Things did not end up like the sweet fairytale she had fantasized about constantly since age 8, but at least they were still friends. Feelings change. Situations change. People themselves are not immune to change. Yes, everything changes.

Change rides on even the slightest gust of wind.

* * *

Friday rolled around just as any other day. These days were always special for Yuuki. Fridays were the designated "open mic" nights at the bar. To hear the variations and interpretations of music by such different people always delighted her. She enjoyed it all, from the slight changes of intonation from the original to the enthusiasm shown, or lack thereof. She loved everything about these nights.

She would love it even more if Zero ever got the guts to perform. Once would be fine, she would often mumble angrily to herself after a failed attempt to get him on stage. Perhaps with the help of her father...

"Ok! Who wants to start us off tonight?" Yuuki asked with a bright smile. Paying little mind to the slight rustle coming from the side of the stage she waited a few moments for the usual bashful volunteer to step forward. When it seemed the crowd was not feeling the excitement literally pouring off her, she added, "Aww. Don't be shy."

Yuuki was just about to suggest she sing a song or two to encourage others to follow suit when the gentle murmur of the audience crescendoed with cheers. Taken aback at this change in attitude, she looked around to find the cause. And there it was.

Or rather, there -he- was. Standing at the edge of the stage, near the backstage curtains. He seemed to be just as shocked as she.

Praying no one could see her hands trembling, she pulled the microphone to her lips. "Thank you for volunteering," she said with a smile. "What song will you be singing for us?" No reply was her answer.

"Sir-" she started to say when a song suddenly boomed through the speakers strategically scattered about. After a few beats, she recognized the song: Billie Jean. An old favorite of hers, but she never sang it in front of others. Was this her father's doing? He could be devious sometimes, but not to this extent.

The man remained rooted to his spot, dark hair covering his eyes. The shock was too much apparently. Yuuki had seen this many times before. Really, stage fright was so silly. Hoping to ease some of his anxiety, she turned to the crowd, "If you know the words, feel free to sing along!"

Yet again the crowd burst into a frenzy. The roar of their cheers stronger than before. Turning back to the shy man on the stage her jaw dropped to the floor. Closer than a moment ago, yet still beyond her reach, was her dark haired stalker dancing to the beat. This was no half-hearted attempt either. He was moving like he owned the song.

Already mesmerized by the gyrations of the mysterious man, she knew there was no escape when he began to sing. Like sweet velvet, his voice flowed unhurriedly from one note to the next. It surprised her he was able to switch so smoothly between octaves. She was so very glad she was not sitting down at this moment. Yuuki knew she would have been hanging on the edge of the seat. So much so that she probably would have slid off the seat by now.

Ever closer he danced as he sang. When there was an adequate pause between the verse, he extended his hand, "Will you sing with me?"

He was spinning a web. She had no intentions of running.

* * *

"Kaname-sama, you're not still mad, are you?" Hanabusa Aidou whined. "Even the crowd liked how you did that song." At that, Aidou attempted to mimic Kaname's dancing but didn't quite match up. "Billie Jean's not my lover, she's just a girl~" sang in a ridiculously high voice. Aidou braced himself for the inevitable slap that would follow for such ridicule. But to see -the- Kaname singing and dancing like that makes it well worth it. Not even in his wildest dreams would Aidou have imagined Kaname capable of such a performance.

Kaname Kuran, heir of the Kuran Global Corporation, is normally so reserved. A trait that seems to diverge greatly from those his parents, the founding president of Kuran Corp. Despite this, he has an uncanny ability to command attention wherever he goes.

Seeing his boss display such emotion and passion in one simple song is quite the switch. It is one of those captured moments in time that will never die or fade away. Aidou would make sure Kaname never lives it down.

When no retribution was forthcoming, Aidou peeked at Kaname, who was looking elsewhere. More specifically, looking at the stage where his partner was praising a shy volunteer on a job well done. Well, Aidou thought to himself, maybe I will let it rest just this once.

"Kanama-sama," but there was no acknowledgement. "Why don't you just go up there and talk to her?"

With that, Kaname looked away. "She is busy right now, Aidou... and it is time to leave." True, the hour was getting late, and they did have papers to prepare for the morning meeting.

Aidou let out a heavy sigh. "Yes, sir," stuffing his hands in his pockets. He wrestled with an idea for the few minutes it took to reach the exit.

"Excuse me, Mr. Billie Jean!" Aidou had never seen Kaname jerk to a sudden stop before. He slowly turned his head, half facing the speaker. "Um, ah..." With a deep bow, "Thank you very much for volunteering tonight! I don't think I've seen the crowd that lively before." Aidou took this opportunity to make an exit.

As Yuuki stood up straight, she placed a hand on the back of her head and laughed nervously. The brief thought that this was similar to any other performance popped up. There was no reason to be this nervous, right? But that thought vanished when Kaname turned to face her fully. "It is I who should be thanking you," a small smile forming on his lips. "Had you not joined me, I do believe it would not have been nearly as entertaining."

A dark blush covered Yuuki's face. She tried to form a reply, but failed repeatedly.

"As much as 'Billie Jean' might suit me, it is not my name." She almost stumbled back with surprise when he took a few steps toward her. It reminded her of their song from earlier. Completely unexpected. "I am Kaname." Another step. "You?" He extended a hand to her. She stared at his hand for a long moment, then looked up to his face. If Zero was right about this guy being a stalker, then...

"Yuuki." Smiling widely, she took hold of his hand and shook it.

Then let me be swept away.

* * *

At the same time, Zero was cursing. After pointing out to Yuuki that her number one stalker was leaving, she had informed the audience that Zero himself would be doing a song for them and ran away in a flurry. "I agreed to no such thing!" is what he wanted to yell. Honestly, that Yuuki...

Choosing a relatively simple song, he hoped yet feared she would return before it was over. He knew she would recognize it, too. It was one she would sing to herself during off hours. He took a deep breath and started to sing for the crowd.

* * *

**Notes:** First fanfiction, and I must say writing stories is _hard._ Poetry is more my speed. This was quite the exercise for me. I have newfound respect for those that can write this much and more with ease.

Thinking about doing some short bonus/extra chapters for this. Silly things like Kaname's parents/Kaien singing, etc. But regardless, consider this a very, very, very slow work in-progress.


	2. Chapter 2

A step back in time. Kaname's parents take the stage. Takes place some years before the start of the story. Song: Little L by Jamiroquai

* * *

"I don't get it," Yuuki looked down at the counter. "Why didn't he accept their offer? I mean, he'd have a better life... wouldn't he?"

There on the stage the three of them stood. Their laughter filled the air, together with animated chatter of the good times and the bad. At the moment it was difficult to tell which they seemed to be discussing. The gentleman was consoling a tearful Kaien Cross as the young beauty laughed heartily.

Zero mumbled under his breath, "better pay maybe." The look he received made him reconsider continuing that train of thought. With a sigh, he sat down beside her.

"Because," Zero stared blankly across the room. Perhaps reminiscing about another time. "When you work hard to realize a dream, you can't just let it go so easily." Yuuki could only watch Zero in amazement as he spoke. "...even if a sweeter deal comes along." After a moment he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "But I know you wouldn't understand something like that," he said with a wink as he patted her head.

"uh... WHAT!?" She slapped his arm away. Chasing him around like a lunatic when he ran, "I work hard, too!"

Zero laughed and continued to taunt her. He knew he was adding fuel to the fire but sometimes the temptation was simply too great to ignore. "Like your singing is hard work!" Yuuki merely growled in response and hastened her pace. Neither took notice as a song started to play.

"Remember this one?" Kaien asked.

Juri smiled fondly, "Definitely." Her eyes followed Haruka as he took center stage and sang.

_There you were freakin' out_  
_Tryin' to get your head around the fact that me and you were lovers there_  
_See how I'm trippin' out_  
_'cause I can't decide what you really want from me_

_Why does it have to be like this_  
_I can never tell_  
_'cause you make me love you love you baby_  
_With a little L_

By this point, both Kaien and Juri had decided to join and sing along. Although Kaien took it a step further and tried to dazzle them both with his fancy footwork. The way he flew to and fro during each verse would have enchanted a full audience, had it been peak hours rather than the early lunch hour of now.

_There you were shoutin' out_  
_Crankin' up your altercations getting upset in your desperation_  
_Screamin' and hollerin'_  
_How can this love become so paper thin_

_You're playing so hard to get_  
_You're making me sweat just to hold your attention_  
_I can't give you nothin' more_  
_If you hate give nothing to me_

_Don't you know that you make me love you love you baby_  
_With a little L_  
_Why does it have to be like this_  
_I can never tell_  
_Seems like you're steppin' on the pieces_  
_Of my broken shell_  
_'cause you make me love you love you_  
_With a little L you know_  
_That's the way you make me love you yeah_

Yuuki had long since given up on continuing to chase Zero, becoming increasingly fascinated with the guests' performance. As the trio sang and dance around one another she made her way closer and closer to the stage. The music, the voices, the dancing... they were all so unique. So mesmerizing! She had to make sure to remember this song.

Their melody.

* * *

Notes: When I looked up the lyrics for this song, I noticed some slight differences from what I'm used to. Kinda changes the overall feeling for me. Decided to keep the lyrics the way I've always heard them...

Pretty stumped on how to improve this without making it more complicated than it needs to be. Hope you find some enjoyment from this, even if only slightly!


End file.
